


The Blue Dress

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-13 AU: He tries to focus on planning his current job... But the blonde in the blue dress keeps distracting him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Dress

Dis: i Don’t own LOT

.

.

.

Leonard Snart stared down at the legal pad he had in front of him, tapping his pen against the yellow paper as his blue eyes traveled over the numbers and letters on the page. To anyone walking by his table in the small cafe, the page would look like a jumbled mess but to him it was a plan. His own personal code. With his free hand he reached for his half drunk cup of coffee. The lukewarm liquid made him wince a little as he chanced a look out the window toward the bank across the street. The job was planned for a week from that day and it was solid. However, he was a stickler for details, a perfectionist of sorts: and needed to make sure every little aspect of his plan was ironed out before executing the job. It was going to be the highest paid job he’d ever pulled off. Oh, it wasn’t the money he was after inside the bank, but a safety deposit box instead. He’d been hired to acquire all that was in that box and he was getting paid a hefty amount to do it.

He just needed to make sure everything was right.

“Excuse me?”

Leonard turned his head away from the window to stare up at the woman by his table. He hadn’t even heard her approach. The only word he could think of to describe her was exquisite. From her wavy, golden hair that fell past her shoulders to her startling blue eyes. He noticed a smattering of freckles across her face and the blue dress she wore showed off her lean figure.

“Yes?” he asked, putting his cup back down onto its saucer.

“Are you using this?” she asked, placing her hands on the chair across from him.

“No,” he answered. “Go on and take it.”

“Thanks,” she said with a smile before walking away, carrying the chair with her and setting it at an already packed table.

Leonard looked away from her to focus back on his job but soon he’d find himself glancing at her instead of his notes or the bank across the street. That blue dress was like a damn beacon and instead of concentrating on numbers he was soon watching the way she tucked her hair behind her ear or licked her lips before taking a sip of her drink. After about twenty minutes he sighed before packing up. For some reason the mystery woman was occupying his thoughts instead of the job. He put the legal pad in the small messenger bag he brought, finished his coffee, then stood while adjusting his fake glasses. Shouldering the bag he chanced one more look at her and at the same time she happened to be looking back at him. She offered a smile and a wave and he nodded back before leaving. When he made it outside the shop he sighed with disgust.. He started heading back toward his small apartment when a familiar voice called out from behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see her coming toward him holding his pen. He’d done a rookie mistake and had left something behind. What if it had been something more important?

“You forgot this,” she said, breathless from rushing to get to him. She held up his pen to offer it to him, her cheeks flushed red and he mentally kicked himself while reaching out for the pen that was warm from her touch.

“Thanks,” he said, annoyed with himself. She frowned when hearing the tone of his voice and started biting her lower lip. It took everything in him to try and not to think about HIS teeth playfully biting that lip.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

“No problem… I’m Sara by the way.”

“Leonard.” Mentally he kicked himself for using his real name instead of an alias. “Thanks again, Sara.”

He recognized the look of disappointment on her face. She’d wanted more. An invitation to get coffee sometime or dinner. Perhaps even exchange numbers. If he was something more than just a crook looking for the next score he’d ask. However, a girl like Sara deserved more than a guy like himself. Despite the fact that there was a part of him that was willing to roll the dice and see what would happen he knew it was best for the both of them to just walk away. When it came to him, there was no one he wanted to inflict the baggage that came with getting to know him.

So he walked away.

.

.

.

Days later and she’s still occupying his thoughts. The heist is tomorrow and he’s sitting at the coffee shop looking across the street and casing the bank. Or he was at least trying to. He’d catch himself looking for her. A flash of blonde hair had his heart beating and when realizing it wasn’t her the disappointment was almost crushing.  He rubbed a hand over his head and packed up once more. He knew the plan forwards and backwards. He didn’t need to be there. He’d just been looking for an excuse to see if he’d find her.

“Pathetic,” he muttered to himself, tucking his hands into his pockets and heading back to his place. A day later he was back in the area, but this time in all black and wearing a mask. His men were holding the patrons hostage while the manager got him into the safe. When he opened the safety deposit box he wanted he grabbed all that was inside and left. His men had helped themselves to a few of the bank customers personal items, which hadn’t been a part of the plan, so when he ordered them to move he did it sharply. When rushing to his getaway car he happened to look up and see her. Sara. Sitting at the same table he’d been at, staring at them with those gorgeous eyes.

Eyes filled with disgust and contempt.

 _‘It had been the right choice not to talk to her,’_ he thought as the getaway car sped away. Away from her and away from the idea that he could ever find happiness with anyone with the life he lead. Leonard Snart was destined to be alone. His father had told him that at a young age, and he believed it now.

.

.

.

He was in Star City three months later visiting an old contact and he happened to enter a coffee shop for a caffeine fix when he saw her. It was the blue dress. That was how he knew for a fact that it was her. She’d changed her hair. Now a strawberry blonde and much shorter. She paid for her coffee and turned and stopped when seeing him. She offered a reluctant smile and he smiled back as she approached him.

“Hello, Sara,” he said, making her eyes widen slightly before they sparkled with approval.

“You remember my name.”

“Of course,” he said. “Hard to forget the name of a woman so beautiful.”

“Oh…” She smirked, swirling her coffee in the to-go cup before taking a sip of it. “Beautiful, huh?”

Immediately he wanted to backtrack. He’d made the decision to walk away. However, there was that small part of him that wanted to be selfish. That wanted to take a chance… And he wanted to take that chance on Sara.

“Of course,” he said as the line moved forward. He moved with it and she remained at his side. “So, what brings you to Star City?”

“I live here.”

“You do?”

“Mmmhmm… And you? Why are you here?” she asked.

“Visiting a friend,” he answered.

“How long are you in town for?” she asked.

“Long enough to ask if you want go get dinner tonight?”

She smiled brightly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

.

.

.

 _‘Bad idea,’_ he thought as he raced through the streets. He’d heard stories about the Arrow in Star City but he’d never believed them. Thought it all bullshit. But the job his friend needed help with had been busted by the Arrow and their team and he’d barely managed to get away. As he leaned against the wall to catch his breath while ripping off his ski mask he wondered if this was karma catching up to him. He’d had dinner with Sara the night before and had been happy. Had even asked for another date tomorrow night. Perhaps this was karma or fate or whatever. The universe telling him that his idea of having any form of GOOD in his life wasn’t possible.

“Freeze,” said a cool voice that had him cursing and putting his hands up as a lithe form dropped from the shadows. They were wearing all green, had a hood up, and a bow with an arrow aimed at his head. “Leonard Snart you have failed this city.”

_What the fuck?_

“Ah, so you know my name,” he said cooly, speaking slowly and with a sarcastic drawl, cursing himself for having slipped off his mask.  He wasn’t sure how the hero knew his name. He never told anyone in the job his real name. “Not too many people do. Tell me, Arrow, how did you find out?”

The Arrow sighed before lowering their bow. Leonard kept his hands up anyway and watched as they drew down their hood. He felt the air rush out of his lungs and his hands dropped to his sides as his eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

“Sara?!”

“Hello, Leonard,” she said, her voice still being scrambled.

“How… What…” He closed his mouth then smirked. “Well… Congratulations. You’re the first person to _ever_ have me at a loss for words.”

“Hm…” She smirked as sirens sounded in the distance and she reached up to turn off the voice scrambler. “So we need to talk.”

“Why _are_ we talking?” he asked. “Why tell me at all who you are? Why not do what the Arrow does and bring me to the police?”

“Because I need you.” He lifted a brow. “ _Not_ for that. _Never_ for that. Not after tonight. But for something… Else.”

“What?” he asked.

“Ever hear of a man named Malcom Merlyn?” she asked.

Ah, _hell_ , that was the name of the man that had paid him to steal that safety deposit box.

“What about him?” he asked.

“I need help stopping him,” said Sara. “If we don’t stop him… People will die. Including everyone in this city.”

Well…

 _Shit_.

  
**END?! ;p**


End file.
